Secret Service
by TheWillOfMythal
Summary: Alex and Piper decide to have fun with some classic spy captor roleplay. Vauseman smut.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone!

So, once again I gave in to Alex's thirsty gay ass for roleplaying, and since I'm still watching the second season of the show (which is my favorite) instead of starting with the new one (yep, I know) and came across that part where Nicky and Piper are talking and she says something about her complicated controversial relationship with Alex at the time being something like "spy vs spy but sexual" this smutty draft came up...

It contains pretty much the usual stuff that I insert in my other Vauseman smutty stories, but I still need to leave you here some **warnings** , mostly for use of degrading insults, feeldoe use and... blowjobs. Yep.

If it's something you are not into, know that always stands the don't like it-don't read it, simple as that :)

Also, keep in mind that they are playing a part and that there is some dubious consent from Piper's part at the beginning, but they are both very much consenting in everything, all right? Good. Just wanted to point that out to be sure, and now that all is in order, I'll leave you guys to the chapter :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Orange Is The New Black

As always I apologize for eventual grammar mistakes, english is not my first language.

Enjoy

* * *

You love seeing her like this.

All wrapped up like a present, waiting only to be opened, peeled a layer at the time, but for now, you think you are going to keep the ribbon tied around her, holding her in place.

You watch her squirm half heartedly on the chair, trying to struggle against the ropes, muffled noises of protest coming through the black bag you have put over her head and the cloth gag you have put in her mouth.

She wanted duct tape to make all of this look more... realistic, but you didn't want those pretty pink lips get irritated by the glue or bruised when you would have peeled it off her.

You make her wait a little while longer, taking a wicked kind of satisfaction in watching her get so impatient, but also taking advantage of the following couple of minutes to get really into your part.

It doesn't take half that long or much effort at all really, because, honestly, you might be just as impatient and excited as Piper is about this. You are just much more capable in keeping it contained, in keeping your control in check respect your very eager lover.

Oh, you are going to have fun with this.

With one final check to your suit, fixing the collar of the black blazer with a secure tug, you walk up to her, and without hesitation or preamble you just take off the bag from her head and watch as strands of silky golden hair fall ordinately over her shoulders, and as eyes the color of a stormy sea squint to adjust, first to the single low light hanging from the ceiling, and then to the darkness in which the rest of the room is surrounded in before finally meeting yours.

Her gaze hardens immediately and her jaw sets tightly, just like the rest of her body takes in a surprisingly confident posture despite the awkwardness that comes from the submission of being tied up to a chair.

Something inside you swells with a feeling strangely close to pride at the sight of her trying to play this though.

"Are you ready to talk now, sweetheart?" You ask her, lowering the gag cloth from where she has trapped it between her teeth.

Her upper lip twitches into a sneer at the mocked sweetness in your voice before she leans in closer and, with the same attractive layer of confidence she has decided to wear, hisses right in your face, "I have nothing to say to you."

She looks really convincing, you'll give her that.

But you are curious to know how long she will be able to play it like this before crumbling, and you are going to make it your mission doing everything you can to tear down her character until all that's left will be the pure core of your very eager, very needy and rather submissive lover begging you for all you have to give and everything she needs.

For now however, you are more than okay to play on her terms.

"You come into my organization, _my business,"_ You tell her as you turn, heading towards the desk and the many tools arranged ordinately on top, "Armed and wearing a wire. Disguised as a client by my men."

Your gaze shifts among the vast selection of items before you reach out with one hand, letting it brush against the handle of the riding crop at last, fingers twitching with temptation to pick it up, but you refrain the eagerness to pick it up and instead grab the box of matches and the packet of mini cigars resting on the opposite corner.

You don't even smoke, occasionally maybe, and only in company, but you feel like a few puffs will get an additional touch to this little performance you have staged.

"Now you see, my men are getting their punishment for letting you in." You inform her as you pull out one cigarillo, trapping it between your lips before striking a match.

"They should know better." You continue, look pointedly at her up and down, lighting up the little cigar and extinguishing the match in the air, tossing it carelessly on the desk with the packet before taking the first puff.

The tip burns into a scorching bright red in the long drag, you hold the smoke down in your lungs for a second or two and then release it through your nose, like a dragon, as your eyes lock with the light blue ones across the room.

"However, I still have to figure out what I want to do with you." You say, modulating your voice into a lower and much more intimidating tone as you point back at her with the butt of the thin cigar.

She doesn't flinch at the new sharper, most dangerous edge in your voice and the look you give her, but the way she lifts her chin up in an attempt to appear in control already shows the hint of effort that she is putting to keep herself in check.

"Someone will come looking for me." She just says with conviction, and you can't even help but burst out laughing into a real authentic laugh.

"Honey," You tell her in between chuckles, "No one is coming for you, I can assure you that."

Blue eyes drift away from yours, looking around the empty room as if in search for an escape, giving another sharp tug at the ropes wrapped tightly - but not too much, you made sure of that - around her wrists behind her back.

"You can struggle all you want," You say disinterested, "But you are not going anywhere."

There is that tone in your voice, that threatening _"you are going to stay here with me, between these walls for quite some time, and you are gonna love every single second of it,"_ that you know Piper has heard and holds onto as the sweetest promise under the slowly crumbling mask of her character, and you take that as an encouragement to continue with your own capturer act.

"I have to say, that whatever kind of agent you are, you got caught pretty easily." You admit before turning a little more pensive, "So either you are more inexpert than you try to make others believe with this bullshit bravado, or you found something here that caught your interest and distracted you so much that you lost focus on your mission."

Teasing her comes just so natural to you, and eliciting a reaction for her with your words comes just as easily and naturally. You take a certain amount of pride in it, even now, when she diverts her hardened gaze from you at the blunt accusation, and you know you finally got her.

"Huh, interesting." You mumble, leaning back onto the edge of the desk and crossing your legs at the ankle as you take another drag. "I'm afraid that my question still stands however. So tell me, what exactly had you so distracted to get you into this mess?"

It takes her a few moments. Long and silent seconds filled only with the faint sound of the cigarillo burning as you take one final drag before putting it out, and the more loud thrum of anticipation vibrating through your whole body. But her gaze, those stunning clear blue eyes eventually return to you, offering you an answer with a simple, half-conscious, slow once over that speaks louder than anything she could have ever said.

You can't even help the grin that spreads across your face.

"Oh, I see."

All of the fake stoic resolution that she had tailored so nicely is starting to fray and yet, she still glares at your very smug look.

"Whatever you think you know, you don't." She declares, almost fiercely, and you are so impressed with how good and convincingly she's still trying to play her part in such a tough way that your eyebrows raise a bit in surprise, even more when she suggests, "So go ahead, torture me, beat me, starve me. But I'll _never_ talk."

One of those many precious, glorious moments of consuming passion where Piper writhes and arches and moans out your name like a prayer as you tease her cross in your mind, and you have to swallow down your chuckle in front of the tough look she is giving you right now after her daring statement, voice even and steady, the exact opposite of the quivering stuttering shivering mess she can turn into when she's begging you to let her come.

Suddenly, a light pink blush tinges her cheekbones, and you know that despite that serious confident look, she just had a similar thought as well.

"I'm not very into inflicting physical pain, actually," You admit as, ironically, you turn to face the desk and the vast array of toys that can inflict such a sweet kind of pain, finally giving in to your earlier desire and picking up the riding crop, taking the to occasion of your back-turned position to also adjust the... swollen tightness that Piper doesn't seem to have noticed yet at the front of your pants.

"Although," You continue, somehow cheerfully, as if you have just given a disappointing news and are about to deliver the good one, "There are many ways that could be exploited to have someone spill their guts."

The first thing that you notice when you turn back to face her, is the way her eyes widen ever so slightly at your choice of the riding crop, and you enjoy it for a moment before continuing, walking closer to her.

"Thirst is a good one." You list thoughtfully, "Stress positions- and there are quite a few ones I can think of in which you would look absolutely exquisite." You add, taking a moment to look at her, all tied up, barely resisting the urge to lick your lips when a few of those ideas flare particularly brightly in your mind.

You take another step closer, absently twirling the riding crop between your fingers, but absolutely captivated by the way Piper's eyes rake down your approaching form.

You are not even sure if she got everything you were saying, but you don't care, especially not when her gaze drops to the front of your pants.

You have to hide the smirk threatening to shape into a full overly pleased devious grin when she finally notices what you are... _packing._

Cheeks flushing into a warmer shade of pink, eyes darkening, darting away before fleetingly returning as if to double check, and when she sees that there is no mistaking the outline of hard thick bulge straining underneath your slacks, she does that exquisite thing where she takes her bottom lip between her teeth to contain a muted whine as she squirms on her seat, as if the minimal change of position and the light pressure that she applies by briefly closing her thighs would help with the need and wetness pooling uncomfortably between them.

She can deny it all she wants, but you can practically already smell her arousal in the air.

A familiar, sweet, thick and heady scent that draws you closer, making your mouth water and your inner muscle clench around the part of the toy hooked inside you, hard enough to make the entire shaft visibly twitch in response even under the restraining layer of your pants.

The poor lightning didn't make it so obvious earlier, but now that is practically right in front of her face... well... it's pretty hard to miss the straining bulge tucked in your underwear.

"Seems like you have found something you like." You observe, with an almost arrogantly pleased smirk.

"I haven't." She denies, but the short answer lacks the fierceness from her previous statements, and the way she meets your gaze and looks at you says, _"Everything. You. Always."_ And you wonder if that look, that affection that she can never keep veiled for long, not even into a kinky scenario, will ever stop from making your heart flutter.

It's a feeling so distracting despite its familiarity that you almost slip out of character for a moment, and it takes you another couple of seconds to get fully back into it. Softly clearing your throat and blinking to readjust to the scene playing in front of you.

"As I was saying," You continue, ignoring the little knowing look that Piper is giving you after your little spacing out moment, catching the twitch that curls her lips for a heartbeat before it returns to the same stoic expression she has been wearing since you started all this. "I'm not much into the whole corporal punishment thing." You repeat, which is mostly true besides a few innocent exceptions.

"But believe me, I'm aware of so many other methods that can be used to torture someone."

Piper's breath catches a bit in her throat as you lean in closer and specify, "Kind of needs that the body can't quite resist. Attentions that if paid right, can't be refused."

More than happy to offer a demonstration, you lift the riding crop, bringing it on her knee, using it to travel up the length of her inner thigh and slipping it under her skirt, already pulled up high enough to show the black lace underwear she's wearing underneath.

She tenses up a bit at the first contact, unused to the feeling of cool leather in an area where you know she is particularly sensitive, but she slowly melts and gets accustomed to it.

"W-what are you doing?" She asks, and while you entirely ignore that rhetorical slightly stuttered question, you can't quite do the same for the way it comes out, barely like a breathed whisper, and you don't think she's putting effort at all in making her voice sound like that. The breathless quality of contained arousal is truly authentic.

You just press the tip of the riding crop more purposefully between her legs and even if you already knew she would, you feel that sense of satisfaction swell in your chest when she grinds her core ever so slightly right back against the stem, probably without even realizing it.

You grin.

"Just proving a point." You answer innocently.

"I-I don't know what you mean."

Oh, she most definitely does...

But just to indulge her... And yourself...

"So you're telling me you don't like this?"

With that you apply a little more pressure, rubbing it slowly up and down her slit a few times, until you hear the muffled sound of a suppressed groan rumbling in the back of her throat.

You lean in closer and whisper right in her ear, "Are you telling me you're not _wet?"_

Maybe it's the way your breath tickles the shell of her ear, or the deep sultry tone deepening your voice, whatever it is, is enough to feel her shiver against you, and when you press the riding crop a bit harder against her and hear her trying to contain another deep moan down in her chest, you pull back with a huge satisfied smirk.

"Whatever you are trying to do, is not working." She says stubbornly, turning her head and refusing to meet your gaze, chest heaving with shallower breaths and skin flushed enough to feel the waves of heat emanating from her.

She might be getting a little better with her poker face, but the way her body responds to you is unmistakable, and it _never_ lies.

"Isn't it now?" You ask once again feign innocent, "Then maybe I have to try harder. And I guess you don't mind if I check for myself first."

You don't wait for an answer, setting the riding crop aside and without wasting another precious second you grip her thighs and force them apart, so fast and forcefully that Piper gasps in surprise at the harshness of the movement.

You shove your hand between her legs and under her panties, definitely not surprised when you find her already drenched but still impressed by Piper's strong self-control as she tries not to react too much besides struggling against her restraints when you slip your fingers through her folds and trap her hardened clit for a quick but firm stroke.

The shiver that crawls up her spine passes right through you too, and when you pull back you flash her the most annoying and arrogant smirk you can manage as you lift your hand.

"Well, look at that." You say, looking at the wetness glistening on your fingers and the slick threads stretching in between when you part them. "I would say I'm surprised, but that would be a pretty fucking huge lie."

It's hardly a surprise for Piper too, but her eyes still widen a bit at the sight of her own juices coating your hand, and her gaze lingers for a second longer, enough for you to catch the desire shimmering into the blue depth of those pools.

Still, she persists.

"You aren't getting anything out of me."

You don't even try to contain the laugh bubbling in your chest. "Oh, sweetheart, I assure you that something is coming out of you eventually. Might not be information about who sent you here, but it will come with a _flood."_ You assure her with a wink before shoving your hand back down between her legs, tempted to rip her panties off but settling for just slipping beneath them... for the moment at least.

She is so wet that it's hard to keep your touch focused on her slippery clit, and her constant squirming in an attempt to get away from your touch makes it even more difficult, it doesn't stop you from trying though, until she grows so wet that when you go lower you slip right past her opening and deep inside of her.

Considering the loud moan that she releases at the sudden penetration however, you doubt she minds.

She bucks hard against your hand, hips lifting of their own will, chair squeaking beneath her with every movement as the legs scrape the hardwood floor, probably leaving marks behind, but you couldn't care less when you are surrounded by that blissful slick and tight warmth as you pump your fingers as deep inside of her as you can.

"Never expected a slut like you to have such a tight pussy."

You whisper in her ear, but she's way too busy trying to breathe to come up with a proper comeback, but that's okay. You live for the moments when you can fuck her usually very eloquent self out of her, and watching her struggle like this is almost as rewarding for you as the apex of the orgasm that usually follows is for you both.

She still tries to resist, and when she does, you know it's real, but not because she is trying to fight you. In fact, it's more like she is trying to fight her own imminent orgasm, trying to delay it, holding back. You don't want her to, but it's quite delightful watching her struggle for control with herself. A battle that you already know the glorious outcome about who will win.

"I'm starting to wonder if whatever agency and whoever trained you, knows that they tried to make a spy out of a thirsty whore."

A brief moment of lucidity clears her blurred eyes at that and she looks at you over her eyelashes with that _"really?"_ amusedly arched eyebrow and the sparkle of mirth glinting into those bright blue eyes, but with that look comes also the ultimate reassurance that you haven't overstepped anything for being so... explicit, and the knowledge has you sigh inwardly with relief.

You curl your fingers inside of her, stroking that magic spot on her front wall, letting her tip toe the border of her orgasm, but as soon as she is there and tenses up and her inner walls are just about to prepare to ripple and flutter around your fingers, you decide to pull out of her, and the loss of that warmth pains you almost as much as the cruel interruption of the orgasm probably pains her.

She looks at you with a mix of utter disbelief, desperate, overwhelming need and hot burning anger.

You are pretty sure that she would actually jump you if she wasn't tied up.

Usually, that look would be enough to have you push back inside of her and give her what she craves more than air in this moment, but when her gaze drops to the front of your pants reminding you of the little addition you have packed there, another idea pops in your mind.

It aches not being inside of her, not being surrounded by that compelling smooth velvety clinging heat that was fluttering around you just a few moments ago, but that idea is so oddly insistent that you decide to act on it.

Without diverting her gaze from her hungry one, you unzip your pants and untuck the toy from your boy shorts, giving it a firm stroke to smear it with the rest of the wetness still coating your fingers.

Blue eyes narrow in confusion, and then realization shapes her features, even before you can confirm her stirring doubt. "You want the end of that orgasm, you suck me off first."

Contrary to all the rest you have done so far, this specific part wasn't planned.

Normally, even just the suggestion of something remotely close to blowjobs would make you grimace with disgust and dry you up in a heartbeat, but you know that you have made the right choice by suggesting it from the way Piper's eyes widen with surprise and darken, almost turning black with lust. Is all the answer you needed to know this is more than okay, doesn't matter the way she tries to harden her features and clenches her jaw, or the way she sharply turns her head on the opposite side when you cradle her jaw to bring her closer.

"I'll consider it as a proper apology for the way your intrusion has interrupted my night." You encourage her as if you are offering her a treat, gripping her chin more securely. She still doesn't say anything, but at least she doesn't try to escape from the grip this time.

"You can keep silent if you want, but you can still put that smart mouth of yours to good use. Hopefully this time it won't get you in any trouble."

Another glint of amusement flashes into that blue gaze and you know she's struggling to not jump at the offer with eagerness especially after your little unfair stunt with her interrupted orgasm, so you give her the ultimate push that will most definitely have her surrender.

"Sweetheart," You sigh, pretending indifference, "We can stay here all night long, but we both know that you are going to do it. And the sooner you part those pretty lips and take me in your mouth, the sooner I can be inside you and give you what we both know you really need."

And you know exactly what she is imagining... Her, laying on her back, with you on top, forcing and holding her legs wide open as you pump your hips, stretching her out, filling her to the hilt over and over again.

As expected, the promise held in your words and the image subtly triggered by them is more than enough to break that little restrain she had left and have her leaning in closer, eyes locked with yours, lips parting, tongue darting out to lick the underside of the shaft from the base to the head.

You smile down at her, affection surfacing under the act of the moment as you run a hand through her silky blonde hair, resting it on the back of her neck, just as an

encouragement, without applying pressure of guiding her as she takes the first couple of inches in.

"Such a good girl."

The purred praise earns you a shiver and a muffled moan as she dips her head to take more, and in that moment you wish you could feel her. Feel the warmth of the seal of her lips wrapped around you, the laps and swirls of her tongue when she slides back up to suck on the head.

You almost can.

And your clit twitches somehow jealously in response.

"Quite the expert. You seem to have done this more than just a few times before." You taunt her, but she's so enthusiastically busy in offering you a nice show that she only flashes you a dirty look in response before returning, devotedly, to her task.

And you happily let her continue for a few more minutes, until you are the one who is starting to waver at the compelling thought of how wonderfully it would feel what she is doing but on your own skin.

"Enough." You tell her, an order that comes out like a deep breathed gasp as you pull back and at the same time gently push at her shoulder, watching, almost mesmerized the thin thread of saliva linking her lips to the toy and that breaks when you pull back further.

"God, you would suck me dry given the chance, wouldn't you?"

She blushes and doesn't even try to deny the accusation. On the contrary, and you are absolutely delighted when accompanying that charming flush on her cheeks she traps her bottom lip between her teeth to keep from letting out some sound of mingled protest and need.

You look at those glistening lips, so soft and puffy and inviting after her latest ministration that you can't resist the temptation.

You bend down and kiss her.

Hungrily.

Fiercely.

A deep bruising kiss that is all tongue and heat and a bit of teeth, too.

And Piper returns it with the compelling passion that matches your own growing desire for more.

It leaves you a bit breathless and it leaves Piper squirming in her seat, an unnecessary reminder of the promise you made her, and the one you have every intention to keep without further teasing.

"Don't worry kid," You smirk at her, much more softly, not even realizing about the term of endearment that slips effortlessly from your tongue in your wish in to reassure her, "I just figured out what I want to do with you. And I'm going to take care of that." Your gaze shifts between her parted legs before you stand to go back to the desk to retrieve a couple of items; one of which you pocket for later, while the other... Well, part of the reason you had staged Piper's... _abduction..._ with a bag over her head might also be for the item you have bought without her knowledge, something you have seen her observe many times during your occasional trips to the sexy shop, and the look of surprise and burning arousal that lights up her entire face when you turn dangling the brand-new leather collar, is worth every second of the wait.

"But before we start, I need to make sure you aren't going anywhere." You tell her unrolling the chain and unclasping the belt of the collar, all while watching a still stunned Piper trying to get her breathing under control and resist the temptation to get herself off by squirming on the chair.

There are so many things you want to do to her, so many positions that cross in your mind that it makes your head spin.

But for now, you think you'll start by kneeling in front of her and thoroughly eat her out, unable to resist the scent of that delicious sweet syrupy nectar filling the air dripping with lust.

* * *

 **After so many times you can't possibly be surprised with the cliffhanger, can you? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there!

Wow! You guys are amazing, really :D I can't believe the response the first chapter of this smutty story has received. I really don't know what to say except that I'm so very very happy and flattered to know that you have enjoyed it so much, and I thank you for being all so lovely with your comments :D

I know I left you hanging last time, but you know how much I love to take my time with these two ladies ;)

Anyway, here is the second chapter :D

Enjoy

* * *

Considering the way you have teased her earlier, you are pretty surprised that she doesn't come as soon as the hot whisper of your breath brushes against her center when you roll up her skirt and take off her black lace underwear, sliding them down those impossibly long legs of hers, or at the first scrape of your tongue across her clit, or when you trap her between your lips and suck her in your mouth.

Either she's playing the part of the imprisoned spy better than you thought she would under the very distracting circumstances, or she's waiting for you to say something. A very specific something.

You have your answer in the moment you pull back, just enough to look up at her and breathe the three little words of a simple command.

"Come for me."

With that you dip your head again, increasing your efforts, sucking her harder, licking her faster, but your eyes remain locked on her, watching every second that precedes her imminent fall into an oblivion of bliss as she tilts her head back, eyes rolling up to the ceiling and then fluttering shut as her lips part in a strangled muted moan. Her body goes rigid for a hot second before the pleasure that she has kept locked inside of her and tried to hold back with suppressed whimpers, finally unfurls in all its glory.

You smirk in satisfaction, gripping her hips a little tighter to hold her down, because the position is still not the most comfortable one as she bucks shakily off the chair and against your mouth, seeking for more contact, more pressure, just like the eager thirsty little thing that she is, even though your lips are already sealed around her, switching between sucking and flicking your tongue across the stiffened sensitive point of her clit, giving her all you have.

Her opening twitches against your chin, smearing it with more of her release, and it takes every bit of your self control to not bring a hand between her legs, push past her entrance with two fingers and hook them against her front wall to massage the magic little spot there and drag every drop she has out of her with that gratifying powerful spurt of wetness that you know the gesture would earn you.

Later, you think.

Refraining from that almost overwhelming need and getting lost in the crashing waves of her pleasure as if it is your own, all while watching her writhe and buck and struggling to breathe in between moans, mesmerized by how beautiful she looks when she comes like this.

Affection swells in your chest at the sight. And a pang of arousal shoots down in your groin, making your entire core flutter when she tilts her head further back, displaying the elegant column of her throat and the black leather collar that you have tied around it, and that contrasts so beautifully with her exquisite lightly sun kissed skin.

You snap a mental picture of her from this angle, filing it with all the other ones that you keep preciously of her, of when she's so caught up in her own pleasure like this.

It's not particularly long, but it's intense, you can tell by the insistent way she tries to fight the hold that you have on her thighs, and the general restraining position of being tied up on a chair doesn't certainly help either, but you make it work. Making sure that she rides her orgasm in full, along with the wave of aftershock that follows when she starts to come down from her high and recover, taking in large gulps of air.

You pull back after a few more laps, cleaning her up from the last traces of arousal until she groans softly in protest and tries to weakly shift away from the warmth of your mouth with overstimulation.

Blue eyes, still dark and bleary from her recent powerful release lock with yours from under her lashes as soon as they flutter open.

You smirk up at her.

A little devious grin that looks almost feral when your mouth and chin are still smeared and glistening with the slick result of her arousal, giving you that dangerous predatory look, like the one of a satisfied wolf who has just consumed a very juicy meal. And when you think about it, considering how you have just thoroughly devoured her, it seems more than an appropriate description.

"Enjoyed yourself?" You ask her through that same overly pleased smirk as you wipe your chin with the back of your hand.

She's still struggling to get her breathing under control, chest heaving, lips slightly parted to take in soft silent gasps of air, but that's not the reason she won't answer to you, and when she doesn't offer you anything at all in return, you exhale with pretended annoyance.

"After coming like that all over my mouth you can't still possibly pretend you aren't having fun with me, sweetheart. I know I am. In fact, after all this, I may decide to keep you here for my own enjoyment." You tell her, slowly rolling up in your fist the chain of the leash of the collar laced around her neck, before giving it a little tug at to emphasize. "As my _pet."_

This earns you something.

A snarled "Fuck you" that is in such ridiculous contradiction with the way her eyes are still darkened with lust, and that doesn't hold half the bite in it given how breathless she still sounds.

But you're more than happy to keep playing along.

"Now now," You click your tongue and shake your head in disappointment, "That's no way of referring to your mistress, is it?"

She tightens her jaw, hardens her gaze - or tries to - but again, her body, the exhaustion of an exceptionally powerful climax, the way she squirms on the chair, pressing her legs together, gives away how she really feels about the mention of that term. And while you enjoy, so much, the way she reacts to even just your words, you want to do more than figure out if you can get her off by just talking to her.

"Well then," You say, with the determined tone of someone who has something very specific already planned. "I guess I'll have to teach you some manners."

With that, you reach for something in the back pocket of your pants, enjoying the look that crosses Piper's face. Something similar to confusion, expectation, and excitement, all mingled together and showing in the endless blue of her eyes.

An ocean that changes and gets rocked along with her tumultuous emotions. An ocean that only you can tame.

And knowing that you are the main cause of those raw emotions, is invigorating like very few things in the world can be.

You pull that tiny object out and watch as Piper flinches at the sight, jumping a little in her seat, more in mild surprise than fear, when she sees the switchblade.

She swallows. Hard.

"Oh, don't worry sweetheart." You don't wait to reassure her, using the sweetest voice and flashing her the most devious grin you can manage as you click the blade out. "I haven't changed my mind about the whole torture thing." You pause just long enough to reach for the other item you have pocketed earlier, the one you picked up when you went to grab the collar, pulling it out from your front right pocket and dangling it in front of her face on one finger. "Or maybe I have?"

The nipple clamps shine under the light hanging from the ceiling, but that's nothing compared to the way Piper's entire face lits up with pure excitement at the sight of them.

Her eyes follow the oscillation with the same effect a hypnotic pendant would have, and you find yourself struggling to fight back a chuckle and remain into character in front of her contagious excited eagerness.

When you set the clamps aside the spell breaks. Piper blinks and her eyes regain their focus on you.

"Don't look so disappointed, sweet thing. I have every intention to use them." You promise her. "But first..."

You trail off as your gaze shifts lower, to her buttoned white shirt as you twirl the switchblade between your fingers.

There is a reason you asked her to wear the cheapest button up she possessed. She didn't know why or even asked because she didn't want to spoil the surprise, but once Piper realizes what exactly your intentions are, she certainly doesn't protest. After this, you think, you'll take her shopping.

"I know I've already checked for the wire and found it, but what can I say," You add with a sigh and a shrug, "I'm quite thorough. And who knows, maybe you have some other surprise hidden for me under that."

You run the smooth edge of the blade up her thigh, dipping on the inner side just enough to make her shiver for the chill of the metal before returning up to follow the curve of her hip, then the flat of her stomach over the shirt and slowing down the more you go up, until you reach the top button and the exposed skin of her collarbone, and Piper's breath comes out with a long shudder.

You keep your eyes locked with hers for the entire time, from the moment you gently grasp the collar and slip the knife on its sharp edge in the slit of fabric between the first two buttons, wanting her to see the reassurance behind the veil of pretense.

The first button flies away and lands somewhere on the floor making Piper gasp and stiffen at the sharpness of the gesture, but you take that as an encouragement, continuing until the last button is gone and you open the shirt to reveal all of that soft and inviting skin, with that hint of abdominal muscle that ripples in time with her breathing and makes her all the more exquisite.

The bra she has chosen matches with the soaked black panties you have pulled off her earlier. Tasteful black lace that makes your mouth water. And luckily, it's one of those that hook at the front, because you would have hated the idea to rip such a nice piece of lingerie.

Your gaze returns up to meet Piper's, who's intent in watching your fingers work, when you decide to tease her a little about her suddenly silent and struggle-free behavior.

"Did that orgasm took out all the fight from you already?"

She ducks her head, with that half guiltily half embarrassed look, and doesn't answer, and when you look a little more attentively, you notice immediately the tinge of pink spreading across her cheeks.

You grin, but say nothing else, just finish to unclasp her bra and then divert your gaze down at her newly bared chest, humming pensively at a sight that makes it hard for you to hold back a groan of delight while you play your part.

"Not much to go around here," You comment unimpressed, but your hands come up instinctively to palm her breasts, considerably limited in size but so soft under your touch. You stroke the hardening little buds of her nipples with your thumbs, a gesture than even in its lack of purpose earns you a strangled whimper as her chest, much to your delight, arches that tiny bit onto your touch in search for more.

"But if you are as sensitive as you are everywhere else, and it seems you are," You add with a small satisfied smirk when, after pinching her delicately, a more audible groan rumbles in her throat, falling from her lips like a softly breathed moan when you do it again a little harder, "Then we are going to have fun with this."

It's pretty hard actually not to get lost in just pinching and rolling and flicking those two little buds between your fingers, knowing that if you do it just right it could even earn you the sweetest rewards of all: having to feel her come again, all over herself.

The thought alone shakes some of your resolutions, but not enough, although nothing restrains you from leaning in to lick and suck one of those little already stiff peaks.

You indulge in that for a moment, unable to resist the temptation to just to feel her buck beneath you and moan above you at the wicked tricks your tongue plays on her, hearing her hiss softly when you scrape your teeth lightly across the sensitive bud when you pull back, leaving her a bit more swollen and a lot more sensitive.

You repeat it on her other breast and the reactions are maybe even stronger, greedier, as you cup her in your hand and also squeeze, very gently, but more than enough to make her a panting squirming mess.

It's kind of funny, really, how you can be the one kneeled in front of her and yet hold all the control like this.

The irony of the thing isn't lost on you, nor it is the more awkward one of the protrusion standing from the unzipped front of your pants, where Piper's gaze keeps lowering every now and then. You could tuck it back in, but you like the way she looks down at it, biting her lip, shuddering at the idea of how it'd feel when you'll finally be inside of her like that.

You don't plan to make her wait much longer actually, but first...

You lift the nipple clamps that are waiting just for you to seal them around those hardened swollen and lightly glistening buds.

"Now, where were we..." The smirk that shapes your lips says that you know exactly where you were, as if you could forget something like this.

You pinch the first clasp open and trap her right nipple using the screw on the side to adjust it to the level you know she enjoys most.

The soft hiss that follows was expected, and kind of satisfying to hear, but there is... _something..._ in the way her chest heaves with labored breathing, in the way she keeps her eyes closed tight as if she's focusing hard to holding back from something. It's not worrying, but the tension set on her shoulders and tightening the lean muscles of her stomach don't have a place in what you are doing.

Suddenly, a doubt tugs from the edge of your mind when you move to place the second clamp, and the feeling is so insistent that it makes you stop in your tracks. Not with alarm, but with more than a hint of concern for you to just ignore those signs.

And you never ignore a feeling like this when you are involved in something so intense with Piper.

Never.

Doesn't matter how much fun you are having. Your priority during these moments is to make sure that she's always comfortable with what you are doing. And right now, there is something in her tight posture and heavy breathing that doesn't convince you one bit.

The first instinct that kicks in, the one you have to fight a little and restrain in case you are wrong, is to reach out and touch her, offering a simple caress that would immediately provide her reassurance and comfort, but you don't want to completely break the atmosphere of the scene that you have set so nicely, so you come up with something a little more direct, yet still subtle.

"Do you have something to say to me?" You ask her, almost whisper actually, with a tone that is much softer than the authoritative and commanding one you have been using with her for all this time.

She squirms a bit, taking in a long shuddering deep breath to steady herself, and you might be getting a bit worried, until her eyes flutter and they magnetically meet yours as she utters one simple word. One that you know well and so rarely hear coming from her.

"Pineapple."

And there it is.

Her safe word.

But not the one that means stop.

That one never had a chance to come out before. You make damn sure to be careful in your roughness during your passionate encounters so she won't ever need to even think about it, least of all use it.

No, this one is the one she has chosen and stands for _"I'm good, please continue, but slow down a bit."_

The kind of slow down that means _"I'm way too excited right now and I might come without you even touching me if you don't."_

The kind of _slow down_ that tells you exactly how crazy you have been driving her.

There is this feeling swelling inside your chest upon hearing it. The first one is relief, overwhelming and comforting as it floods through you, a feeling that soothes the bitter thought and acid doubt that you might have unintentionally hurt her or done something wrong, and the other is pride. Because knowing you have managed to make her so desperate and needy that she is on the verge of losing the last strand of control left in her, is so incredibly stimulating.

Your gaze drops down between her legs when she squirms again, and it's then that you find the true proof that you might have teased her a bit too much; the wetness running between her thighs and pooling freely in a thin shimmering layer on the chair.

The skirt that you have pulled up and rolled a bit around her waist still doesn't offer much of a view, but you think you could make out the outline of her hard, swollen, straining clit peeking from beneath its thin protective hood even in the dark.

Hearing her request is all you need to take care of a need that is as much hers as it is your own. But the sight of her in these delicious conditions makes you ache in sympathy.

Your fingers return on the clamps at once, fumbling with the tiny screw to ease the strength of the grip, and when you loose it enough, you pull back to search her face.

Her beautiful face that looks much more relaxed as she exhales in relief for the release of pressure on what you know being one of the most sensitive spots of her body.

That little calmer breath should be proof enough and tell you that all is good. But you still need to be absolutely sure and most of all you need to hear that coming _from her._

"Is that all?" You ask her hooking a finger through the chain linking the two clamps and giving it a gentle tentative pull to test her resistance and sensitivity.

She gasps, and then moans, oh so very softly, but in pure unmistakable delight. "Oh... Yes."

You pull back to look more closely at her, searching for any sign of discomfort, or reluctance to continue with all this. But all you see reflected into those stunning blue pools when they flutter open, is the burning desire to continue, and the overwhelming need she has for you to provide her with everything she needs. Everything she craves, and that only you can deliver to fully satisfy her.

With the other clamp in place and both adjusted to apply the right pressure, and the reassurance that Piper is more than willing with keep going with this, you decide to still give her a few minutes to recover, limiting your touches and keeping them mostly innocent and just lightly suggestive until you hear her breathing getting more under control and even, feeling the rest of the tension leave her body, shoulders slumping a bit more with each light caress, every soft squeeze on the inside of her thighs...

You keep your gaze locked with hers for the entire time, observing her very attentively, just to make sure that she is still okay, but there is nothing that alarms you, and so you decide to heat things up a bit, leaning in to kiss a line along her jaw, continuing down the curve of her neck, smelling the mix of sweat and leather and arousal sticking to her skin as you mumble a string of both dirty and sweet things in between tender nibbles that work as much as your direct touch on her center would, enjoying every whimper every moan and stuttered breath that your attentions earn you.

You keep going for a few minutes, enough to have her cool down from her recent moment of overwhelming intensity, while keeping her desire sparkling, like feeding a fire that threatens to burn through everything if not handled adequately.

You continue until a shaky "please" falls from her lips.

It comes out so quietly that you almost don't catch it, or think of it as an inner mumble that has inadvertently slipped out. But when you lean back on your heels and Piper's eyes magnetically lock with yours, you know that it was a plea addressed to you.

"Please what, sweetheart?"

"Please... _Mistress."_ She adds like the obedient submissive that she is to the core, and then, a little breathier, a little needier, "Please... Fuck me."

And there is no way you can prevent a grin from forming and spreading across your face after hearing that.

"So polite." You purr oh so very pleased. "That's better. But I don't think you have earned the privilege. Yet."

She looks honestly close to tears, choking back a sob at that information, and really, you might be getting much softer with her than you want to admit because for a moment you are tempted to just release her only to lay her down on the floor and give her everything she wants, everything you have to give, knowing that she would take every bit you have to offer.

But you can't do that.

You have played way too long and far too nicely to speed things along and jump at each other like that.

In this specific circumstances, it's easy to find an acceptable compromise however. Especially one that would sit even more perfectly with the little overwhelming moment that she had a few minutes ago.

"Tell you what," You start as you stand, with that _let's make a deal_ business-like tone. "You can straddle me," You say reaching the front of your pants and grasping the shaft standing erect there, "And then you can fuck yourself on _this."_

Piper follows each movement and that very suggestive gesture with her lip trapped between her teeth. And you don't even need to wonder if the idea appeals her.

The groan that she barely manages to contain says everything and for a moment, when her gaze drops to the length of toy held in your fist, you are worried she might come all over herself just at the mere suggestion and the compelling image that you have most certainly triggered and had just flashed in her mind.

"I'm going to take this as a yes, and I'm also going to release you now, okay?" You ask, not quite expecting an answer as you reach for the ropes behind the chair. "And I know you are going to be a good girl and won't try anything stupid."

By this point you are both very aware that the stupidest thing she could do would be the one to push you on the floor as soon as you free her and then take you inside to ride you before you can even blink, but you still need to keep up some pretence that this is still part of an act in your little fantasy. One you are getting an intoxicating thrill in playing.

You untie the ropes holding her wrist behind her back but immediately tying them up again, this time in front of her, telling her that you still don't trust her enough to keep her loose even if she is still on the leash.

"You still need to prove your loyalty to me first." You tell her in excuse when you make her stand, unzipping her skirt and making her step out of it once it pools at her feet. Leaving her wearing just the nipple clamps and the collar tied around her neck and those head spinning black stilettos that make those insanely long and deliciously toned legs look even longer.

You take her place on the chair, pulling her closer by giving a gentle tug to the leash. Taking in her exquisite submissive stance, and in the contrasting proud tilt of her chin as she holds her head high. Because there is nothing to be ashamed of in playing the submissive part. On the contrary. And this one fits Piper so well, not to mention that in a way, you know she feels incredibly invigorated in playing it.

"Sit." You instruct her and she, ever so very obedient and wanting only to please, settles happily in your lap, swinging one leg over each side of the chair, straddling you and looping her tied hands behind your head to rest her arms on your shoulders to help her keep more balance.

"Good girl." You praise her, deciding to reward such an impeccable behavior with a kiss, a deep yet very soft and slow one that contrasts so beautifully with all of this act, because you want to remind her, that beneath this scene and these parts you are playing, it's still you and her. And when Piper kisses you back, it is with the same emotions, feeling the silent understanding "I know" seeping into it and in the way her body melts even further against yours.

You get both a bit lost into that kiss, in the reassuring thought of that silent knowledge and in the slippery warmth of each other's mouth, but not enough to not feel when Piper starts grinding against you, rolling her hips back and forth, rubbing her center along the underside of the thick hard shaft resting between your legs, smearing it with her wetness, telling you that she's ready.

You reach between your bodies with your free hand, placing the one you are holding the leash on her hip, slowing down her movement to a stop.

You have to hold her a little tighter, as you help her guide the tip against her opening, preventing her from sinking in too fast and hurt herself because of her eagerness as you line it up. Finger digging into the tender flesh of her waist and probably leaving a few prints behind that will be a sweet reminder for later.

It's a tight fit. It always is. But she is so wet that she doesn't struggle to take you inside, and you pull back just enough to look up at her face, because there is nothing like the look that crosses her face when she's being penetrated.

That hint of pleasurable pain that shows with the little frown that forms between her eyebrows and that smooths into a slow growing bliss when the thickest part of the head finally pops inside and the first few inches of the shaft starts to sink in as well.

It takes a couple of thrusts top for her to take it to the hilt and while you are tempted to look down and see your body joined by that addition, you can't stop looking at her face.

She is so beautiful. And that expression, that one that shapes her gorgeous features in that delightful look when that aching emptiness inside of her is finally being filled, is something that never fails in making the breath catch in your throat or that prevents your heart from flipping inside your rib cage like it did the very first time you had sex with her like this.

But that's hardly a surprise. Because every time you and Piper have sex it feels like a first.

Sensations and emotions never grow old, and you hope - you _know_ \- that for her is just the same.

Once your hips meet, she stays still for a few moments, breathing in and out, getting accustomed to the new welcomed intrusion, and savoring it for a little longer.

You place your hands on her waist, a quiet encouragement, a patient invitation for her to move if she feels ready to.

Her eyes find yours, dark with lust and burning with the deep affection she has for you, so brightly that it aches in the most beautiful way.

"Give me a nice show baby." You tell her slowly running your hands up and down her bare thighs, _and later I'll reward you with everything you need, everything you_ _want until you'll be fully gloriously spent and sated,_ you think to yourself, but there is no need for you to add that part. She can perfectly see that behind your own crumbling facade of your captor part and in your loving gaze and hear it in the depth and inflection in your voice, and yet, overcome by the need to reassure her a little further, you give another tug at the leash and pull her closer for a kiss that is eagerly returned with all her passion as you seal that unspoken promise.

* * *

 **I know, I'm still being a bit of a tease... Also I know it wasn't much about smut in this chapter as it was about trust and boundaries and all that, but I believe that it's also a very important subject between two very passionate lovers as Vauseman undoubtedly is. And yes, I had Alex and Piper use the color system in this one along with the safe words but, you know, with fruits :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi there!

I know it took me a while to get this chapter done, but it's finally ready guys! Also it's a long one, so maybe you can forgive me for the long wait :) Before I leave you to it however I wanted to thank you, for being always so patient and for always being so incredibly lovely and flattering with your comments. You have no idea how much I appreciate your kind words and how much they make me smile :) I'm delighted in knowing you have enjoyed the first two parts of this smutty story, and now I leave you to the last chapter :D

Enjoy

* * *

You have never taken much pleasure in penetration.

Never particularly enjoyed it.

Especially not the deep kind that Piper occasionally craves.

You like it just fine, and enjoy the pressure of dexterous fingers pressing against the right spots in a normal way, but if you have to be honest, you prefer the smooth moist warmth of a woman's mouth on you, the slippery feeling of a talented tongue swirling between your folds and the fleshy seal of soft lips wrapped around your clit.

But watching Piper sink slowly onto your lap, greedily accepting all of the thick shaft offered to her, and take so much pleasure with every single inch that slides inside of her, makes you love it, too.

Piper has always described the stretch that comes with it as a sting that soothes, a fullness that fills a painful emptiness deep inside, but you also know that it doesn't last long before simply being filled isn't enough for her and she needs movement too, to get some relief from the tight pressure building up in her lower belly.

And right now, she's the one who is going to provide it.

You give her all the time she needs to get accustomed to that new welcomed intrusion, and she takes advantage of those precious moments. Breathing in and out, willing her muscles to relax, and simply savoring those new feelings for a little longer, but it doesn't take long before she's ready for more.

You made sure to prepare her for this with all your previous attentions.

And while you can't exactly feel it yourself, you can feel the moment when her inner muscles stop fluttering and clenching, releasing some of the grip she had around the shaft buried inside of her, feeling the shift of the part of the toy hooked inside you, right against your front wall, when she adjusts by lifting herself a bit off your lap before sinking down again.

It's very tentative, not a complete movement yet, but the way that part inside you shifts in this particular position, even if just so slightly, makes it all so very pleasant, much more than you thought it would, and it has you wonder about how much more you'd feel when she'll start moving properly, even though you never thought about your own pleasure when you first thought about this position.

You just wanted Piper to be able to set her own pace, choose the depth of the penetration she feels more comfortable with a little at the time, and be able to control everything she needed after the intense moment of overwhelming excitement that she had experienced earlier.

You grip her waist just a little tighter when she lifts off you a bit more to test the angle, more to keep her steady than to guide her movements, and you know she found the perfect one when, after a couple of tries, she drops softly back onto your lap with a gasped moan, shuddering all over, panting softly as the first shock of pleasure from being fully penetrated shoots through her body with that single thrust, having her clutching down hard around you all over again.

She repeats it once more, this time with a little more purpose, and you watch mesmerized how the muscles in her abdomen ripple, as well as those on her long thighs work when she lifts herself off you. Face shaped into a light frown, like one of concentration, eyes closed, lips parted, and soft shallow breathes escaping from between them. An expression that you have seen many times and recognize immediately; from the delicious hint of pain knitting briefly her brow, to the muted intake of air that she sucks in before her features smooth out with pure pleasure when she slowly sinks back down.

A shiver runs for the entire length of her spine then and she throws her head back as a much louder, much deeper moan falls from her lips.

You smirk.

Because you love it when Piper gets vocal about how much pleasure she's receiving. She always is. And you love it even more when the pleasure that she's taking is so intense that is enough to make her forget about the parts you are supposed to be playing.

But honestly, you could never chastise her for that.

"That's right." You tell her instead when another breathier whimper follows, "Let me hear you. I want to be able to hear how much you're loving this."

You accompany that encouragement by reaching her front and pulling just a little at the chain linking the two clamps pinching her nipples. Those words are already more than enough for her, but the gesture earns you a little delightful shout, that despite coming out a bit startled holds only her pure appreciation.

She hisses and then hums deeply in the back of her throat, so you do it again, a bit slower, and you know you have to stop doing it when her hips give an unexpected hard sharp buck that has her shudder violently on top of you.

"Try not to come all over yourself so soon." You tease her letting go of the clamps - much to her disappointment - but she finds new purpose in your words. In that subtle reminder that she's supposed to offer you a nice show.

She blushes a bit, cheeks warming into that shade of pink that is both the heat of her body from her arousal and the blooming embarrassment for the affectionate teasing in your warning.

But a little blush certainly doesn't stop her from her... assignment, and she doesn't waste a second longer in bracing herself on your shoulders for better balance before finally starting to move.

She finds a rhythm pretty easily.

It's not fast, but when she drops softly on your lap she takes as much of the shaft as she can.

No, deep penetration isn't your thing to experience directly, but feeling Piper like this and watch the look of pure bliss shaping her features every time she gets filled to the hilt, savoring the stretch brought by every single inch that slips inside of her, is something so incredibly delightful that you can almost feel the pleasure brought by it for extension right through her.

Your own hips lift to give a little thrust on their own will from beneath her in response and she groans so beautifully when that last half inch left out at the base slides inside of her as well, leaving the length glistening with her slick juices.

Piper doesn't seem to notice the swift play of your hips, too consumed by what she is feeling herself, but you mutter under your breath at the slip of your own excitement, because stay completely still proves to be more difficult than you thought it would.

You are just not used to it.

You are used to be the one who does the hard fucking while Piper greedily takes everything you are willing to give, but there are advantages in this position, too. A great view for starters, and with your hands completely free, having no need to hold yourself up in any way like when you are half laying on top of her, you have the possibility to touch her anywhere you want.

And so you let your hands wander, caressing every inch of soft skin you meet in your travel across the valleys and soft curves of her body, taking particular enjoyment in watching and feeling the play of muscles as they ripple in time with her breathing and her movements right under your fingertips. You are especially captivated by the ones in her stomach, but the strong ones of her thighs have that mouth-watering beauty that appeals you maybe just a bit more. Or maybe you are just particularly crazy about her legs.

Piper arches into your touch, seeking for more contact, tilting her head down and searching for your lips too when you slip your fingers through her hair, but you deny that tender request by leaning back and at the same time giving a soft tug to the leash of the collar from behind.

"No kissing." You order authoritatively.

The look of confusion and mild hurt that you see into those clear blue eyes when they blink past the consuming lust boiling inside of her and into focus to find your gaze is almost enough to have you take back that decision.

 _...Almost._

"I wouldn't want you to mistake this for something more than just a proper fuck."

It's what you add instead, but the way you smile at her, and the way you touch her, reaching out to softly stroke her cheek and tuck an errant strand of golden hair behind her ear, betrays any of the indifference dripping from those words.

The touch soothes some of her disappointment, but she still looks longingly at your lips, trapping her bottom one between her teeth to contain a whine of protest.

Asking her not to kiss during sex is like denying her to breathe.

She loves kissing you. She loves and craves for whatever kind of contact she can have with you while you share these passionate moments.

And maybe you truly are going soft on her even during the role-playing that requires you to keep more pretense, but you are unable to resist that look, so you lean in and let your lips ghost across her cheek, along her jaw, brushing against the shell of her ear in some sort of compromise, nearing the corner of her mouth and pulling back before she can get too tempted to turn and steal a kiss.

But she's so very obedient, so determined to keep up this impeccable behavior that has you already thinking about ways you could reward her for it later, but also, she seems to actually take pleasure in just having you so near, breathing in each other's air, damp and sweet as it caresses your face, heightening the scent of her heady arousal already filling the air.

You decide to tease her and test her a bit further by brushing your lips right against hers in the lightest and most delicate way, but besides earning a strangled whimper from holding back at the temptation, she doesn't dare to close that half inch keeping you apart and capture your lips in the searing kiss you know she's craving to share with you right now.

You are so impressed and so pleased by her obedience that you feel the need to praise her.

"You're such a good girl." Just a few simple words of approval but that hit her right to the core. Literally.

But if she reacts strongly at that praise, it's still nothing compared to when you add a whispered "And you feel so amazing" right in her ear before taking her lobe between her teeth and gripping her thighs a bit harder just to drive her that little crazier.

You can't exactly _feel her_ as in feel the pull and flutter and heat and wetness of her inner muscles around you.

What you said is more for her benefit but you still mean those words, and the result of uttering them turns out to be more rewarding than you were hoping to get.

She whimpers, bucking hard against you, and besides being obviously pleasant for her, the sudden sharp movement touches you in all the right spots and in the most perfect way that has you groan unexpectedly and out loud.

Your entire core clenches and flutters around the end of the toy hooked against your front wall. So hard and wonderfully that the sensation has you withdraw the inner observation you just had about not being able to feel her directly.

You can feel much more than you thought possible, and maybe it's the position or maybe she rolled her hips just with that particular angle that had the base of the shaft grind right against your clit.

But fuck... That felt so _good._

"Easy there, cowgirl." You warn her, sounding more breathless than you want her to hear you right now after that delicious shock of unexpected pleasure, "Or you're going to make me come before I'm ready to."

The first thing that you notice when you lean back just enough to look at her, is the way her eyes are sparkling with something close to pride at that information, and by the way the corner of her mouth twitches at hearing the new depth in your voice - one she's very familiar with - you can tell that she is barely managing in containing a smirk.

One that could almost match your own arrogant smugness if she allowed it to fully blossom.

Of course, she takes your words as an encouragement, but she still tries to act subtly on it. Increasing her pace with such minimal regularity that you barely notice it at first, but when you do, you don't admonish her for it. You wanted her to be able to choose her own pace, whether for her pleasure or your own, not forgetting that in reality they are intertwined and that this is supposed to be fun for you both, and having Piper ride you like this, enjoying this so much that she wants to drag you along with her is something that never changes, doesn't matter if it is a fantasy scenario you are acting out, or just the two of you simply rolling around in bed. The core is still made with the two of you.

And if there is one thing that Piper loves more than the gratifying waves of an orgasm dragging her down into its depth of pure bliss, is feeling you come with her and fall together over that precipice.

Sometimes it's enough feeling you come to trigger that wonderful reaction. And sometimes that can be enough for you, too.

And she knows how to play dirty to obtain that. You are reminded of it because, as soon as she realizes that by rolling a bit her hips forward, angling more on the left, she manages to grind and apply pressure right against your clit, so perfectly that it makes you groan out loud, she starts exploiting the position.

But she should also know that you can play much dirtier. And with your hands free and her being so exposed on top of you, you have much more advantage, and lots of chance to bring her to that exquisite result much sooner if you want.

You do.

And with a clear picture in mind about what you want to do, you let your touch wander over the expanse of that smooth soft and warm skin.

One of your hands finds its way on the small of her back, tracing the twin dimples at the base of her spine and just barely grazing the curve of her ass while the other travels up and down the inside of her thigh.

She feels so amazing under your touch that if it wasn't for Piper's softly breathed gasp when you reach the juncture of her thigh it would have taken you a moment longer to realize that you have reached your destination.

You close those remaining few inches, reaching between her legs and cupping her heated center, gently parting her folds with your first and ring finger, swiping the middle one slowly across the hardened bud of her clit.

She is so wet that it's difficult establishing any sort of regular movement, and you don't want to go too fast or apply more pressure and risk to make her come sooner than she is ready to, but the touch, for how light, almost bordering into teasing, is enough for Piper to feel it and take pleasure in it as it is, throwing her head back and moaning her appreciation to the ceiling, even louder when the fingers of your other hand join in with more purpose from behind to stroke her other entrance.

Her features shape into that expression of absolute delight, and your heart does a little flip in front of the sight.

She looks so beautiful.

But even without looking at her face you could tell about the inner struggle she's having just by feeling her bucking between the fingers drawing slow circles across her clit and the one doing pretty much the same along her perineum before resting against her other opening and pressing ever so slightly to tease at penetration. Conflicted by which touch she wants more. And you have a very clear idea of what she craves most when you press the very tip of your finger just barely inside of her.

A soft gasp, something that sounds in between a moan and a breathless shout, with the inflection of a muted plea slips past her lips, and you have to pull your finger back immediately, knowing that she would rock back and take it inside of her own, but you don't give her the chance, deciding to tease her a little more first.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" You ask her, deliberately deepening your voice into that soft raspy quality that you know drives her insane.

She shivers against you, faltering in her constant rhythmic movements on top of you for a second before she resumes, only to gasp out loud and twitch when you press your finger a bit harder against her ass to emphasize.

"Take me inside you. _Again._ Feel me in two places at once."

You lean in, tormenting her further by nibbling at that sensitive spot left exposed by the collar tied around her neck, tasting the sweet flavor of her skin mixed with the drops of salty sweat gathering there.

"I bet that if I'd pull out of your pussy right now and push inside your ass instead you would still come all over me, wouldn't you slut?"

You know what kind of wonderful effect muttering insults and dirty talking Piper in general can have on her. What whispering all the things you would like to do to her does to her.

This time is no different.

She whimpers and shudders with desire.

"Would it even make a difference?" You ask her, and when she doesn't say anything, you know it's because she's way too busy trying to breathe properly, but you still demand an answer, and so you withdraw your hand from where you were playing with her clit to give a tug at her leash, gentle, not too sharp, but still hard enough to remind her who is in charge here despite what she might have thought about this swap of positions.

"Answer me." You growl, although you already know that answer, and you can see it swimming into the blue depths of her eyes when her gaze, dark and bleary with lust, finally meet yours.

And you can read even under that layer of desire and find the pulsing _"As long as it is you, it doesn't matter how you take me. Where you take me. I'm yours."_

For the second time in as many minutes, your heart clenches, so hard that it almost aches. So beautifully though.

Because the affection you share for one other, the feeling that burns brighter than the lust consuming you during these moments is the true flame that flickers beneath all this.

But you still want to hear it from her.

"It wouldn't." It's all that she says at last, voice strained and words slurred, and you are surprised she managed to speak at all considering how far gone she is already.

"Please." She asks then, sobs actually, and the light breathless shake in her voice combined with the tears shimmering in her eyes from holding back, is one of the looks that you could ever resist.

Her desires are your own, and you want to make her feel good, in whatever way her body demands.

You might be the one who always tops her, the one in charge, but really, in a way, you are just a willing servant of Piper's deepest desires.

And being the dominant one is just one of those desires.

You press your finger a little harder against that ring of muscle and push past the entrance meeting almost no resistance. She has none left anymore, and in the moment you slip inside she clenches instantly around you. Tight and warm and smooth, different from when you are inside pussy, her but always so welcoming, and Piper response to it is always so wonderfully intense.

The moan that gets ripped from her throat the moment you are all the way in to your third knuckle, is one of the most delicious sounds that she has made till now. It comes out broken, stuttered, half breathed and half shouted, filled with the relief brought from a penetration that for how small and so little intrusive, is more than enough to increase her pleasure tenfold.

It's the incentive she needed to start riding you, hard, uninhibited and you let her because this is all about what she needs and because each time she sinks down onto your lap she adds a much fuller rotation of her hips that put the perfect amount of pressure against your own clit, and simply feels way too amazing to even think about telling her to slow down.

You can already recognize the telltale of her approaching orgasm by those little things. Like the way her breathing changes, becoming more shallow and fast, her skin heats up, her muscles tense up, and her body slowly becomes more rigid, shaking on top of yours, fingers twitching against your scalp, gripping and scratching, arms tightening around your shoulders, bracing herself as if preparing for an imminent impact.

All unmistakable signs of when she is dangerously close to the edge.

The addition of the finger inside of her has turned out earning you even more than what you expected, and that extra penetration from behind, the thickness buried inside of her and shifting with each one of her movements, and the knowledge that you are taking pleasure in this too turns out being too much for her, and, ultimately, her complete undoing.

This time you don't order her to come, you don't force her to slow down. She did a wonderful job in offering you the show you requested by simply taking what she needed. So you just silently encourage her, meeting her thrust as much as you can by lifting a bit your hips from beneath her, stroking her clit with as much precision as you can despite the slickness making you slip, and wiggling your finger inside of her a little. It's very difficult moving considering the way she is clenching around you, but you manage, feeling the underside of the shaft shifting inside of her, separated only by that thin wall of smooth warm flesh, but all that is a distant knowledge compared to the sudden, glorious, rewarding jet of warmth that splashes against your other hand a heartbeat later you hear Piper scream something resembling your name to the ceiling.

It catches you a bit by surprise, and it's so powerful and abundant that she has to lift herself completely off you, letting the toy slip out of her to allow all the pressure of her release out.

Clear liquid spurts from between her folds like a flood, soaking through your shirt and pants, making you growl. Truly growl, like wolf, as you own core throbs and flutters jealously in response in watching Piper ride her pleasure out, grinding her clit against the underside of the shaft until her muscles refuse to comply anymore and she just slumps against your front. Twitching and panting when the descent begins, and you have to hold her by wrapping your other arm around her to prevent her from falling over. But despite her sudden boneless state, you know she isn't done yet.

And after feeling her come like that you can't restrain yourself.

You had plans for her, true, but this is too much. The need growing in your lower belly demands relief as well.

So you withdraw your finger from inside her and, summoning a strength you didn't even know you possessed, you grip tightly onto Piper's trembling thighs and lift up the both of you.

She yelps at the sudden unexpected movement, and she barely has time to cling onto you, wrapping her exhausted legs around your waist, only to release the grip when you lay her down onto the carpet of your temporarily rearranged study.

It's rough and a bit scratchy and Piper is more likely going to have carpet burns during this, and for how much you love the idea of her sporting the signs of your passion on her skin, that one is a discomfort you can avoid.

So you pull off your blazer and lay it on the floor right under her, receiving the tenderly amused twitch of a smile that holds gratitude for the considerate gesture, and then a look of surprise that shapes into a sparkling one filled with pure delight when she sees what you have been hiding from her underneath the jacket.

"Oh Alex," She breathes, groans actually, at the sight of the suspenders you decided to wear instead of the belt, her hands already reaching for the straps hanging from your shoulders, and you smirk, both for the touch and the slip of your name escaping from her lips considering you are still technically playing.

"I couldn't find my other belt." You lie, but Piper is far too distracted in appreciating your figure framed by this new addition to pay attention to your poor excuse.

Truth is you wore them on purpose. And considering the way she's looking at you, you know it was a perfect choice.

"You look so hot." She purrs when her eyes shift to meet yours, and this time, when she pulls you closer for a kiss you don't even think about denying it.

It's a connection that you have missed as well earlier, so you lean in too, meeting her halfway to capture those soft rosy lips with your own. She parts them almost instantly to allow entrance to your tongue, happily letting you set the pace until your lungs scream for air.

"Fuck me." She breathes against your lips when you part, adding a quick "please" when she sees your eyebrow amusedly arched for her demand.

"That's better."

Your reach onto your pocket to pull out a wet wipe, quickly cleaning the hand that had been inside of her before making an even quicker but careful work in removing the clamps from her nipples, hearing her hiss softly both in relief and disappointment for the loss. Then you untie her wrists and unbuckle the collar around her neck. Freeing her from any restraint you had forced on her earlier and once the ropes are gone, she doesn't waste a second in wrapping her arms around your shoulders.

Just like you don't waste a heartbeat in leaning forward, resting your weight on one elbow for support as you reach down with your other hand and grip the shaft of the toy, still slick and warm, pressing the head against her stretched opening and pushing inside in one smooth single thrust.

She welcomes you with enthusiasm, moaning her pleasure when the toy slits inside of her like a missing piece. But the way your bodies curl together when you start thrusting is even more natural and perfect, as if they had been made to fit with the other.

As requested, you fuck her again. But this time you choose the angle, you choose the depth and you choose the rhythm, and if they match with Piper's own need, well that's a coincidence you tell yourself. Knowing that in reality even under the selfishness of your pace of increasingly deep thrusts there is always that pulsing core that guides you towards what your lover also needs.

And even if it wasn't like that, she still loves it when you get a bit selfish, when you set your own rhythm and when you use her to reach your own pleasure.

The thought alone is almost enough to make her come actually. Because being used like this by you happens to be just another one of her kinks.

Piper loves feeling you like this, unrestrained, giving her everything you have without holding back, she clings onto you, whatever part of you she can have a grip on, trying to bring you impossibly closer although you are already pressed together in the most intimate ways while still allowing movement.

With her hands now free from any restrains she lets them wander anywhere over your body, running them along your sides and back, reaching down to grip your ass, spreading her legs wider as she guides you deeper, encouraging each one of your brutal thrusts by urging you closer and with suggestive squeezes, moaning and panting and murmuring things like "You feel so good inside me, Al" right into your ear.

It's not exactly a part of you that is inside of her, but the result of those breathed moaned words accentuated with a delicious gasp at your next deep thrust is just the same. It spurs you on and sends your desire skyrocketing, and with it Piper's as well, until the entire world narrows on the throbbing need nestled in your lower abdomen, demanding the release that is just a couple of pumps away.

It doesn't really take you long before the knot of pressure that has been swelling inside of you for all this time starts growing tighter and tighter by the second, like a coil getting pulled beyond its resistance.

But there is still something that holds you back. Something more primal and instinctive than the need that keeps you from reaching out and taking what it's yours to take.

You don't know what it is, not really. Until you feel Piper lift her hips from beneath you, eagerly meeting each one of your thrusts and fluttering so hard around the shaft buried inside of her that you can feel the whisper of the twitches running for the entire length of the toy.

It reminds you of earlier, of when you felt the echo of that sensation right before she came, and just like that you realize what it is that was holding you back. You reach down with your free hand and start drawing circles across her clit, because there is nothing like sharing an orgasm with Piper.

All it takes is just a couple of well-calculated strokes across that hardened little bud of nerves. She's still so very sensitive from before and having you on top of her like this has done the rest to break her resistance completely.

The moment she stiffens and shouts and the first gush of warmth hits your hand and soaks right through your pants for the second time, your core clenches around itself and the part of the toy resting inside of you, every muscle in your body gets pulled impossibly tight and your ears ring. Because apparently, unsurprisingly, what you needed to feel to be able to finally let go yourself, is bring Piper to reach the apex of her own pleasure first. And that is enough to trigger your own.

Your orgasm hits you with such a gloriously devastating force that your groans of delightful relief for the pressure finally unfurling in your lower belly are muted to your own ears and mingled with the screams scratching their way out of Piper's throat like the sweetest melody you know by heart.

Your hips keep pumping, going through the exhaustion of your body and even though Piper is clenching so tightly around you that is almost impossible to move at all, but the little movement you get, the way your straining clit rubs against the base of the shaft of the toy, and the way that the part resting inside you shifts ever so slightly against that perfect spot against your front wall with each attempt of a thrust is way more than just enough.

It's _perfect._

And you intend to savor it as it is for as long as you can. But apparently Piper's has other plans, and you would have probably been enough aware of the moment when she rolls you over if you weren't so disoriented by the pleasure coursing through, only registering the change of position when your head starts spinning a little more than usual and all of a sudden you find yourself with your back on the floor, right in the middle of your orgasm.

Your eyes snap open to meet the sight of Piper straddling you.

More precisely riding you.

Hard.

Much harder than before.

And fast.

Using all the strength she has left in her legs to lift herself and rock back and forth on your lap.

The pretense that this is supposed to be some part of an act is gone and it has been for a while. You have stripped yourselves off the restraints keeping you bound to it, and now it is only you and Piper. Raw to the core.

Her nails dig into your stomach and you know that if it wasn't for the shirt you are wearing she would probably leave the imprints behind. But you couldn't care less about that when another powerful wave of pleasure assaults you, so unexpectedly, in all its glory.

Whether it's the continuation of your first orgasm or the beginning of a new one picking up right at the end of the tail from the previous you have no idea.

You just welcome it.

Every muscle in your body gets pulled impossibly tight as your release whatever part of it you had left, bursts free and floods right into your bloodstream, igniting every nerve ending of your body with such intensity that you forget how to breathe, but the burning in your lungs from lack of oxygen feels like nothing when you are getting drowned by pleasure in its purest form.

Distantly, under the ringing in your ears and the tingling spreading all over your body you feel the unmistakable splash of liquid warmth across your belly, much less than before, but always so satisfying.

She moans and shakes riding the last bits chasing it down until she has tackled it fully and the last thing she has left to do is crash on top of you, exhausted, unable to do anything except breathe and enjoy the more gentle waves of the aftershock lulling her into recover.

It takes you an eternity of bliss, but eventually you come down from that height as well and when you do, the first thing you register beside the comforting weight of Piper laying and occasionally twitching on top of you, is how the clothes you're wearing, more specifically the lower part of your shirt and a good portion of the front of your pants and the inside part of your thighs are clinging onto you, and you don't have to wonder from what.

Your lips twitch into a tired but immensely pleased smile at the fresh memory.

It's hard to articulate words, many parts of you are still tingling and your tongue feels heavy in your mouth, but there is a question that doesn't matter how tired and worn out you are, always finds a way out of your mouth.

"Pipes... you okay kid?"

All you receive back is an indistinct mumble of words. Something that under the fading ringing in your ears sounds in between a breathed "wonderful" and a slurred " 'm fine", but that combined with the kiss placed on your jaw is reassuring enough for you right now.

She shakes a bit on top of you though, probably because your bodies are starting to cool down to the room temperature, so you reach for the blazer you had discarded earlier, finding it just within reach, picking it up and wrapping it around Piper's back.

She melts immediately under the improvised blanket, humming and smiling her thanks against your neck.

"Is this how you treat all the spies that try to get into your organization?" She asks then, so softly and quietly, and you can barely resist the urge to burst out laughing at that sudden question.

"Only the very hot ones with amazing legs like yours." You answer, but Piper doesn't hear any of that as she pulls back just enough to look at you, instead, considering the smile that takes over her face she seems to read the "Only the ones I fall in love with. Only you." that is written all over your face right now, because you know you have that soft look in your eyes the one that contrasts so beautifully with the burning passion of everything you just have done.

You clear softly your throat and divert your gaze as soon as you become aware of that, trying to regain some resemblance of your usual cool demeanor with one of your famous teasing accusations. "I have say, you got turned around pretty easily." You point out, not even trying to fight the smug smirk that tugs at your lips. "I didn't even have to torture you at all."

For once however, Piper doesn't deny the obvious or appears embarrassed by your innocent teasing. "Your other methods are much more efficient." It's all that she says, humming appreciatively as she snuggles further onto your warmth and you grin, wrapping your arms around her to provide more heat.

"I like to think so."

She kisses you again and then she nuzzles the crook of your neck, breathing out a happy sated sigh that makes you chuckle as you turn to kiss her cheekbone, running your hands up and down her back, simply enjoying the blissfulness of this moment, basking in the afterglow of you intense encounter for a few minutes.

You are a bit disappointed that you didn't have the chance to play a bit more your established parts and maybe use those couple of toys left on your desk, but it's nothing surprising that your thirst for one other has burned right through your role-play characters.

It wouldn't be the first time. And you still had fun so you can't possibly be disappointed about the gratifying results obtained. But you still voice your thoughts to Piper.

"Who says we are finished yet?" She asks pulling back to look at you with a suggestive smile that is still a bit drowsy but quickly clearing up, and holding a lot of promises.

"You ready to go again?"

"Not right away." She admits, "But... I'm sure I can find something to do in the meantime."

"Oh, yeah?"

She nods, licking and biting her lips as she looks down your body with that look of anticipation you know well, mingled with that something that she confirms when her eyes return to yours and she simply says, "I want to taste you."

You smirk.

"Still thirsty, huh?"

She raises an eyebrow, one that seems to ask _"Please, of you?"_ That alone has you grin even wider before she smiles and utters out loud the most obvious, "Always."

She kisses you then, soft and sweet and loving, and keeps kissing her way down her body when you part, unbuttoning your shirt and unclasping the suspenders to take off your pants and boyshorts and carefully pull out the toy from inside of you.

And you let her, because your body is hers to love like hers is to you.

Maybe you should get to the bedroom though, or at least lay down on the couch on the opposite side of the room for comfort purposes. But once Piper part your legs and dips her head in between, you change idea immediately.

Because the carpet might be rough and scratchy and a bit cold and wet with a combination of your releases, but Piper's mouth on you is the soft enveloping warmth made by everything you need.

Your previous rounds had been filled with and lead by consuming passion, but this one holds only her pure adoration.

And every swirl of her tongue, every gentle suck from her lips, every caress along your parted legs and every glance that she steals at you when your fingers lace through her silky golden hair, is like a soft whispered "I love you."

* * *

 **So here it is guys :) The idea of having Alex wear suspenders had been in my mind for a while and I decided to finally put it in here :D The last part came out a bit fluffy I know, but hey, I think Vauseman can be both extremely passionate - and probably a bit kinky even in canon - but also very tender and loving :) I actually believe that those traits coexist in each other in them... Anyway, thanks for reading everyone :D**


End file.
